


Sightseeing in Paris, Space Style

by seralica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralica/pseuds/seralica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game, Jade decides to take Calliope on a tour of the world's most famous sights - after all, it's easy to travel when you've got space powers on your side.  Of course, a visit to Paris is necessary, and they take in the view from the lower level of the Arc de Triomphe (shh, they're not supposed to be there!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sightseeing in Paris, Space Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fennitix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennitix/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> Fennitix wanted Jade and Calliope hanging out and going on an adventure - I hope this delivers! I decided that since Jade had presumably never left her island and since Callie was so fascinated by humans, they would want to travel the world and see all the 'important' touristy sights. I firmly believe that they would warp to places that are not open to the public, like into the Leaning Tower or onto the top of Mount Rushmore (the Arc is open, but only at the top, not at that lower level), both because they'd probably be a little uneasy around crowds and because they can. 
> 
> If anyone's wondering, both Jade and Callie's shirts are real ones that can be found [here](http://www.spreadshirt.co.uk/i-love-salzburg-t-shirts-C4408A14916983) and [here](http://www.spreadshirt.com/london-moustache-glasses-nerd-t-shirts-C3376A13400351#/detail/13400351T109A377PC115613963PA174). Callie would be a total Sound of Music fan.


End file.
